


The Heart of the Moon

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate universe: monsters & mana, Anal Sex, Cursed objects, Knotting, Love Confession, M/M, Werewolf fic, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: With a wave over his shoulder Pike weaves his way into the crowds, glancing from booth to booth in search of something perfect. Something beautiful and powerful, like the person he wants to gift it to.His eyes catch an orb reflection of red on the street, his innermost feline wanting to pounce on it like a spotted luck bug. Resisting inner temptation again he instead stops next to it, searching for the source of tempting light. His eyes settle on a sparkling gem in a nearby booth, a lone ring surrounded by strips of cloth, pieces of clothing, and plush toys.





	The Heart of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet and talented friend Softy for the NSFW Valentine's exchange!

Sunshine sparkles off the flowing canals of water, happy fishes darting left and right tempting hungry feline eyes. Pike licks his lips, watching glittering red scales pass by just close enough to snatch, all he had to do was reach out and-

“So did we just come here to look at the fish?” Meklavar scoffs, glancing over the edge into the water below. 

“I mean, I’m not complaining. These fish are nice and plump from people feeding them, I bet they would cook up real nice.” Block grins down at the fish, tossing a chunk of bread into the water and watching them swarm it. 

Pike sighs, pushing up straight and looking back to the overcrowded market he convinced everyone to come to. “No, I am not here for fish. I am here to buy something important and special that has nothing to do with the two of you! Which is why I suggested separating in the first place.”

“Aw, come on buddy. We won’t interrupt your thievery. Heck we could probably help you.” Block suggests with a wring of his hands.

Pike raises a brow, smile slowly spreading across his face before he stands and heads back into the crowd. “We all know theft isn’t your thing, my man, but thanks for the offer. See ya later.” With a wave over his shoulder Pike weaves his way into the crowds, glancing from booth to booth in search of something perfect. Something beautiful and powerful, like the person he wants to gift it to. 

His eyes catch an orb reflection of red on the street, his innermost feline wanting to pounce on it like a spotted luck bug. Resisting inner temptation again he instead stops next to it, searching for the source of tempting light. His eyes settle on a sparkling gem in a nearby booth, a lone ring surrounded by strips of cloth, pieces of clothing, and plush toys. 

Excitement sparks through his system making his ears perk up and his tail twitch behind him. He slides over to the booth, clawed fingers lingering over the wooden carved box containing the silver band with a red gem embedded into it. “Beautiful.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” A woman slides over across from him, her slender body encased in furs, a poofy orange tail swaying behind her. She leans her elbows on the counter, chin in her hand as her own ears twitch with the excited thought of a sale. Pike's eyes shift up to her mustache then further to her eyes. “It’s a shame it's cursed.”

Pike's eyes shift back down to the ring, fingers wrapping around the box to hold it up in front of him. “Cursed how?”

“The Heart of the Moon came from an ancient wolfkin village. It is said that the first owner of it came home to find his mate with another man. His hurt and anger were so powerful that it says it changed her. Since then any time someone wears it they transform into a beast. Unless, the gift is both given and received in true love.” The fox girl smiles brightly, a sparkle of light twinkling by her eye as she holds a finger up and winks. 

Fingers grip tighter to the box as Pike's eyes shift down to the ring then back up to the shop attendant again. “Will the curse effect the one who gets the gift if they don’t put it on?”

“Only if the ring is placed on the finger will the curse take hold.” The foxkin woman smiles brightly, her brows wagging up and down as she leans in closer. “Is there someone you love with all your heart, my dear?”

Blue eyes settle back on the gemstone ring. “I’ll take it.”

* * *

The moon hangs bright in the sky, a beautiful shade of pink that comes only once a year, a night his people often use for love confessions. Pike smiles up at the moon from his place amongst the bushes, waiting. After his successful shopping trip he put his plan into motion, and now a few nights later he was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the man he so desperately wanted to bare his feelings to. 

Before he could start pacing, the energy in his veins making him fidgety, he hears rustling behind him. Turning to the sound a bright smile splits his face as his eyes settle on the dark haired man, still adorned in his armor, coming through the brush. “Gyro! You came.”

The paladin's smile is soft as he stops his search, looking down at Pike in the soft pink moonlight. “You know I would never turn down a request from you.”

“Never?” Pike slides closer, wrapping an arm around Gyro's shoulder with a wag of his brows. 

Gyro chuckles, sending tingles of pleasure running down Pike's Spine. “Within reason, of course. So why are we so far away from our team tonight? Planning another prank?”

“I do have a great prank I’ve been plotting.” Pike pulls away, tail swishing in excitement as he thinks of the pranks he can pull on his teammates. Regaining his mental focus he shakes his head and turns back to Gyro. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Nerves going haywire Pike fidgets with the box holding the ring. Seeing his friend so nervous Gyro reaches his hand out, placing it on the thief's shoulder. “Pike, you know you can trust me. I'll always be here for you.” 

_God I hope so._

Swallowing down his nerves Pike looks up into Gyro's caring eyes. “Gyro, have you ever heard of Valentine Night?”

Lips pursing in thought Gyro taps a finger to his chin. “I have heard of a yearly holiday amongst beastkin by that name, something to do with the moon.” Dark eyes stray up to the sky and widen as if he had only just now noticed the rare shade of their normally silver moon. “Oh, that’s tonight then?”

“Yeah. It is. It's a tradition for my kind to confess their true feelings to those they love under the light of the pink moon.” Pike swallows down his fears, ears pinned back against his head as he watches the gears turn in Gyro's mind. “Gyro I-“

“You need help confessing? I didn’t even know you liked anyone, is it Valayun?” Gyro's eyes refuse to meet his as he fidgets, tugging in his armor in nervousness. 

“What? No it-“

“No? Thunderstorm then? I know you two fight a lot but it could be portrayed as fli-“

“GYRO ITS YOU!” Holding out the wooden box, Pike gives the paladin a determined look. “Its you I can’t take my eyes off. You're the one who makes me smile, laugh, you brighten up even my darkest days. Gyro, I love you.”

Wide eyes stare down at Pike, the human's cheeks flushed a dark red as Gyro soaks in the information. His hand moves slowly, pointing up at himself. “You… me?”

“Yes, I got you this gift,” Pike nudges the book into his hand. “You don’t have to answer right now. I understand it’s a lot. Just… take time to think about it. I'll leave you to think.”

“Pike I-“

“Oh! And whatever you do don't put that on unless you genuinely love me back.” Tail swishing nervously he turns to leave. “If you feel the same, wear the ring, then I'll know.”

Patting himself on the back for his successful confession Pike rushes off, ready to set in for a restless night.

* * *

Waking up with a crick in his neck from sleeping poorly was not part of his plan, but waking up to the sound of his friends yelling definitely had no place in his agenda. Groaning and rubbing his neck Pike hops down from the tree, taking in his surroundings. His ears twitch at the calls of his friends, frown pulling down further as the words register in his mind.

_They’re calling for Gyro._

“Pike, there you are, have you seen Gyro?” Block rushes up to him, panting with hands on his knees when he stops. “Thunderstorm went to relieve him of guard duty this morning and all he found was his armor.”

The blood in his veins run cold as Pike’s eyes widen, the memory of the foxkin's warnings running in his ears. “Oh no.”

“I know you were with him last night. Did he happen to tell you where he planned on bathing or something?” Block stands up straight, worried eyes watching his friend.

“No! No reason! I'm just… gonna… go look for him… too! Look for him too! Now! I'll go now!” Pike turns, jumping in the trees and running off into the direction of the clearing where he left his love with the cursed ring. He lands on the ground in a cloud of dust, eyeing the empty armor and the scrapes of claw marks on it. 

“Gyro?” Pike looks around with a pout, eyes clouding over with unshed tears. “Please be alright.”

A soft whimper turns Pike’s head to the side, ears pulled back and growl in his throat as a large black wolf emerges from the brush headed in his direction. The wolf sniffs the air, it's own ears pinned against it's head as it stalks slowly towards the thief.

“You are one big dog.” Pike’s eyes widen, shooting down to the armor at his feet then back to the wolf. “Did you eat my Gyro?”

An annoyed huff comes from the wolf, and it flops down to sitting, paw held up and ears twitching. Pike's mind races, watching the wolf as it sits patiently holding it's paw up, silver crown glinting in the sunlight. 

_Wait…_

Lunging forward Pike grabs the sides of the wolf's head, yanking it this way and that to look at the crown. His whole body turns to dig through the armor on the ground, unsurprised to find no crown there before looking back at the wolf. “Gyro?”

The wolf nods, smacking its large paw into Pike's chest causing him to fall on his ass on the ground. Blue eyes turn to the paw, settling on the glint of silver on the wolf's leg, a red gemstone sparkling through dark fur. 

“THE CURSE!” long fingers grip the band around the wolf’s leg, having somehow grown with the transformation to fit perfectly against it’s fur, but much too tight to budge. “Oh god what have I done? What did you do? _I told you not to put it on unless you returned my feelings._ ”

Dark eyes seem to roll as a large furred head leans over, pressing a cold nose into the crook of Pike's neck. Soft fur rubs against his skin and up the side of his face before pulling back to lick his cheek. “Oh… oh you do? Really?” The wolf nods and Pike swiftly wraps his arms around it’s thick neck. “I’m so sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted a fox… but the ring looked perfect for you, and she said if I loved you and you loved me back that the curse wouldn’t take effect.”

He pulls back, eyes shifting from one amused wolf eye to the other. “Oh god, how are we going to work like this? I know I’m beastkin but this?” 

A clawed hand waves in the air at Gyro before Pike is pushing to his feet and pacing. “I know it’s not wrong for a beast to date an animal, hell my cousin is married to a dragon… but I never really thought of myself as the type who would do that. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely would, for you I'd do anything, even give up thievery! Please don’t make me give up thievery.”

Large paws press against his chest, shoving him easily to the ground, large fangs grinning just above his head. The cold nose returns to his neck, sniffing softly before running up his cheek then licking at his lips. Pike groans, closing his eyes and reaching his hands up to dig into dark fur. He opens his mouth wide, allowing Gyro’s long, flat tongue to delve into his mouth. 

The weight on his chest shifts, heads tilting to accommodate the kiss better. Large body settling down against his body, blanketing him in heavy warmth. Pike moans out, wrapping his arms tighter around the wolf's head. Tongues press together, fangs nipping gently at his coarse tongue before the tongue returns. 

Lips press together, fingers moving to the crook of his neck, cupping his jaw as calloused fingers run against his cheek. Pike moans, pulling the thick chest closer to his own with the arms wrapped around his neck, fingers twined into dark hair as lips and tongues move together as if trying to consume each other. 

Blue eyes widen with a gasp as Pike shoves back on the chest looking up into Gyro’s amused, very human smile. “Hey there.”

“YOU’RE BACK!” Pike pushes further on Gyro’s chest, wide eyes searching his naked scarred body. “You’re human again!”

A deep chuckle draws shivers down Pike’s spine as Gyro puts a hand over one of his to stop it’s wandering of his sensitive flesh. “I’m pretty sure I can change back if you really want me to.”

“What? No! Maybe… later. Wait! You can do that?” Pike's curious eyes move down pale muscles, settling on the bare hardness of Gyro’s dick pressed between them.

“I think so, I feel like I can.” Fingers press into Pike’s chin, drawing his eyes up so they’re looking into dark ones again, pupils blown wide with excitement. 

“Oh my god I made you a werewolf.” Pike covers his face with his hands. “Gyro I am so sorry I didn’t me-“

“I'm not.” Warm lips press into the back of his hand before strong fingers pull it away so they can dive in to pepper kisses along the stripe of his cheek. “Doggy style always was my favorite position.”

“You are a terrible human being. I take it back give me back the werewolf ring.” Pike jokes, but easily returns the kisses when they reach his lips, pressing forward to deepen them with a pleased purr. The kiss is a hard press of tongues and teeth, moans mingling together between them as hands wander along strong muscles and pull at clothes still keeping their bodies separated. 

Crisp morning wind ran along striped skin as Gyro works his clothes off of him, lips moving from the kiss to trail down as skin is exposed to the elements. Pike gasps as dull teeth scrape against a nipple, then sharper ones moments later making his eyes go wide as he looks down at his partner’s pleased grin, teeth much sharper than a human’s should be. 

“Holy shit you can change. Did you do that on-“ his words are cut off by a loud moan, the fur of his tail puffing out as the sharp fangs sink into the flesh around his nipple. Gyro pulls back with a slow lick to the bleeding mark he left behind.

“Are we going to talk, Kitten, or would you rather remove these offending pants and ride my cock like I’ve imagined since I met you.” Pike scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping when his pants hit his boots he didn’t think to remove first. Gyro laughs, moving to help his lover, wrapping his hands around his thighs and pulling him closer when the offending clothing is finally out of his way. 

A warm vial taps against Gyro's temple as he trails kisses along exposed stripes on Pike’s legs. He raises a brow looking at the bottle then up at his blushing lover. “You’ll need this, to… you know, help.”

Pike watches as the vial is taken from his fingers and uncorked, the soothing smell of aloe and tea leaves reaching his nose. Gyro wastes no time in pouring some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers, carefully plugging the container before setting it aside and shifting his position on the ground. 

Slicked fingers run their predestined path along Pike's crack, pressing lightly at his hole making him gasp dark eyes narrow up at him and with no warning his own throbbing cock is enveloped fully into Gyro’s mouth. Pike moans loudly, hips jerking forward as the skilled mouth works him, tongue pressing and massaging as he bobs back and forward again. He doesn’t even realize he’s being stretched open until a second finger joins the first, pressing in the same rhythm as the head held tight in his hands. 

It doesn’t take long before Pike finds himself bowing over the other man, gasping and moaning. Gyro slowly pushes away, placing a fanged bite on the hip in front of him, eyes rolling up the maintain eye contact. Pike groans at the loss of his pleasure, trying to push back on stilled fingers still pressed inside of him. “Gyro, please.” 

“You ask me to give you what is already yours, Pike, all you have to do is take it.” A frown creases Pike's brows at Gyro's words and he slaps the hands from his ass with a pout.

“If you wanted me to do all the work all you had to do was say so.” Clawed hands press into Gyro’s chest, pushing him to lay back on the ground. Pike stands over him, one foot on each side of his hip hungry eyes watching the bob of his cock with every breath he takes. Smiling down at his lover Pike drop to his knees, grabbing his vial of lubrication oil from the ground and slicking up Gyro's swollen dick, his chest letting out a pleased rumble at the girth of it. 

Carefully Pike lines himself up with the dick in his hand and lets himself lower onto it, feeling the burning stretch of his hole around it as he slowly slides down until ass meets pelvis. Taking a moment to adjust he leans over, pressing a soft kiss to willing lips. As their kiss becomes more heated their hips start to move, building a slow, gentle rhythm between them. 

The gentleness doesn’t last, the kisses becoming bites before Pike is pushing himself up, claws digging into muscled chest as he starts lifting himself almost completely off the dick inside him then dropping back down again. Gyro meets him thrust for thrust, his own hands digging bruises into striped hips as the sound of their skin slapping together echoes through the trees around them, only drowned out by their wordless cries of pleasure. 

Feeling himself drawing closer to completion Gyro moves, wrapping his arms around Pike to flip them over and pin him to the ground. Pike gasps as not even a minute later Gyro is up on his knees, hands on the back of striped thighs practically bending him in half as he slams into his prostate at a hard, rapid pace. 

Pike scrambles, one hand moving above his head to try to hold himself still as the other grabs his own neglected cock, pumping in time with the brutal pace of Gyro's thrusts. A deep growl rumbles from Gyro's chest, calling to something deep within Pike making him clench around the cock inside him, feeling the hard press and pull on his rim. 

The feel of the friction takes him over the edge and Pike quickly finds himself with his mouth open wide in a wordless moan, hand pumping him through his release splattering over his own chest and chin. Gyro groans at the site, slamming himself into Pike's tightened hole one last time before he's cumming himself, painting the inside walls of his lover with his seed. He thrusts through it as best as he can, small shallow thrusts that barely move as his body thrums with pleasure. 

Minutes pass and Gyro slowly lowers Pike’s legs down, hands swiping some of the mess off his chest and into his mouth with a pleased grin. “Yeah, that’s totally worth being turned to a wolf.”

Pike laughs, hands covering his face as his back bows, cock twitching at the movement around the cock still in his ass. “You are such an idiot.”

“Maybe so, but I'm your idiot.” Gyro leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Pike’s lips. “I love you too, Pike.”

“I would love you more right now if you'd get out of me, I have to pee and there is a rock stabbing me in the spine.” Pike squirms, frowning when he doesn’t come free. “Gyro…?”

“Yeah… about that…” Nervous dark eyes look to the side as Gyro scratches his cheek. “I think I maybe… kinda… sorta… might be… stuck?”

“ _STUCK_? How can you be stuck Gyro? It’s not like you have barbs or a knooooohhh my god. Gyro you have a knot.” Pike clenches his ass, feeling the press of the swelling just inside his entrance. “I can’t believe I turned you into a dog.”

“I mean in your defense, I've been a horny dog for you for a long time.” Gyro grins at Pike’s unamused look. “I’m pretty sure everyone knew but you.” 

“Oh my god.”

“I know, you were pretty oblivious.”

“No! Not that, the others are looking for you.” Pike squirms, gasping loudly at the pull of the knot inside him. “We have to get apart before someone sees us.”

A wide grin spreads across the paladin's face, his dick twitching in interest. Pike blinks slowly, looking at the bright blush on the other man's cheeks. “Unless… you want to get caught?”

“What better way to show everyone you belong to me.” Gyro leans in, nibbling at Pike’s jaw.

Pike lets out a giggle, wrapping his arms and legs around his new lover. “I can work with that, but we better give them a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was fun to write and for you!!!


End file.
